More Trouble Than Expected
by MerlynGirlReincarnate-17
Summary: PG-13 for a little word use and darkness later on. It will be a SnapeSomeone pairing, but I haven't quite decided who yet. Oh yeah, the summary. Dumbledore has a niece, she wants Snape and Voldemort wants her. What's going to happen now?


"Hey, is this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" A young girl asks as she tromps up the steps of the castle with a hiker's half-pack slung lightly over one shoulder. Her short, spiky flame hair sways lightly in the wind over her scotch-gold eyes.  
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Harry asks. Ron is completely stunned by her gorgeous body and Hermione is equally stunned, but more likely out of jealousy.  
  
"I'm Firailc Sfitavi. I was told to meet up with Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore so I could get my schedule for the year." She answers, extending her hand and shaking Harry's in a firm grip.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore's office is right down this hall. Look for the stone gargoyle." Hermione says peevishly and points towards the Entrance Hall. Taking the hint Firailc nods graciously and leaves, opening the door and walking down the hall. Halfway there, she can see the statue at the end of the hall, she runs into a giant of a man and looks up.  
  
"'Ello there, who are ye?" He asks jovially.  
  
"I'm Firailc Sfitavi, the new student. You must be Rubeus Hagrid." She says, extending her hand and shaking with a grip that even makes him wince.  
  
"Nice to meet ye, the password for Dumbledore's office is normally some kind a' sweet, so yer know." He advises and walks off.  
  
"Thanks!" She calls after him and stands before the statue a few steps later.  
  
"Let's see. Lemon drops, orange pop, cockroach cluster, blood sucker, mint coins, sherbet scoops." At the last one the gargoyle moves away and she shrugs, moving up the staircase silently, knocking on the big wooden door she finds at the end.  
  
"Come in. My dear Firailc, I find the trip went safely?" Dumbledore asks cordially as he comes around his desk to give her a hug.  
  
"Fairly safe, Uncle. Not like there's much not to worry about with Vold on the alert." She says, kissing him on the cheek and grabbing a lemon sucker from his sweets dish.  
  
"Any troubles finding my office?" Dumbledore asks, positively beaming at her.  
  
"No, I played the innocent student though and asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione how to get here. Then I ran into Rubeus and he told me that your password is normally a kind of candy. He didn't even remember me. I didn't think I had changed that much." She comments, shrugging her shoulders and pulling the sucker off the stick to chew on the hard candy itself.  
  
"My dear, you have grown up very much since anyone here last saw you. There won't be many who will remember. Which reminds me, you haven't met our Potions Master." Dumbledore says, getting to his feet.  
  
"Oh, that's the guy coming up the stairs right now?" She asks, getting to her feet as well. He chuckles and nods at how perceptive his niece can be.  
  
"You summoned me, Headmaster?" Snape asks irritably as he walks in. It had taken far too many tries for his liking to get the password.  
  
"Yes, I would like you to meet Firailc Sfitavi." He says, indicating her with a soft movement of his hand.  
  
"Your niece." Snape replies shortly.  
  
"Wouldn't remember me nothing. This man must have excellent memory and just patched the name with a relative." Firailc taunts and reaches out to shake Snape's hand, applying less pressure than the last time but still firm.  
  
"You must be wondering why you were called here." Dumbledore says, that mischievous twinkle in his eyes again.  
  
"You're Head of Slytherin, when I was here 16 ½ years ago the sorting hat placed me in Slytherin. Therefore Uncle has placed it under your jurisdiction to help me locate all of my classes." Firailc says sympathetically.  
  
"She's right." Dumbledore says, grinning at her.  
  
"Very well. Follow me." Snape says sharply and turns on his heel.  
  
"Go my dear, you'll get used to his attitude." Dumbledore assures her.  
  
"I already have, my friend back at Hemming-Lance was like that but probably worse, she was constantly PMS." Firailc jokes and follows the sour Potions Master towards her other teacher's classrooms. Once she's visited everyone, and received a welcome back hug from those who remembered her after the little reminder of her name and being Dumbledore's niece, she follows him on to his classroom.  
  
"Cozy." She teases as she looks around.  
  
"You will pay attention and if you disobey, you will be punished, is that understood?" Snape asks sharply.  
  
"Yes sir, no problem. But seriously, for my tastes this is cozy." She assures him and walks out with a small wave, heading right for the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asks, looking her over appreciatively.  
  
"Firailc Sfitavi, a new Slytherin." She responds, shaking his hand almost as firmly as she did Hagrid's. She already doesn't like the smart- mouth.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy." He replies, moving to kiss her knuckles.  
  
"Try advancing any farther and you won't have anything to advance with." She warns, yanking her hand back sharply. He nods his head graciously and escorts her to the common room and her dorm room stairs. Once in her own room, which her uncle supplied her of course, she unpacks her few belongings, spreads them out, and then heads off to go eat some lunch before going to her first class.  
  
"Hey, it's that girl." Ron mutters loudly to Harry and tries to wave her over. Shaking her head, she takes a seat and looks at Hermione.  
  
"About earlier outside, I didn't really need directions. Dumbledore's my uncle so I know my way around pretty well, except for my classrooms, and that was just for show in case Vold's watching." She explains, shrugging apologetically.  
  
"Dumbledore's your uncle?" Harry asks.  
  
"Yeah, but my parent's, his brother and sister-in-law, were kind of upset to say the least when my house was chosen." She says.  
  
"Why, what are you in, Slytherin?" Hermione jokes.  
  
"Snape's my Head of House." She says, quirking an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You weren't kidding!" Ron exclaims.  
  
"Nope. A Dumbledore in Slytherin, go figure." Firailc replies, chuckling lightly.  
  
"I thought you said your last name was Sfitavi." Hermione comments.  
  
"Nope, I always leave my last name off. It just doesn't seem to fit with the rest of my name. Its entirety is Firailc Sfitavi Dumbledore." She says.  
  
"Have you met the greasy git yet?" Ron asks.  
  
"Who?" Firailc asks in confusion.  
  
"Snape." Harry supplies.  
  
"Greasy git? Snape? Not at all likely." Firailc says, waving it off with a dismissive toss of her hand.  
  
"Very likely. He hates Gryffindors, but since you're Slytherin and Dumbledore's niece you're probably safe." Hermione says with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"That won't matter. As we speak Uncle's telling Snape and the others to ignore my family ties and treat me like any other student. Or, he should be at least. I requested that when he sent for me to move here." Firailc says.  
  
"Why would you?" Ron asks in apparent shock.  
  
"What school did you go to?" Hermione asks, ignoring Ron for the moment.  
  
"Hemming-Lance. Why?" Firailc asks curiously.  
  
"Aha! That's why! You already know all of this." Hermione says in awe.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron ask in unison.  
  
"Hemming-Lance is a ten year school that starts when you're six, so obviously I've already finished my schooling now that I'm 17." Firailc explains patiently.  
  
"When is your birthday?" Harry asks, figuring it out in his mind.  
  
"The very first day of school each year. Pretty cool because that means it coincides perfectly with the age I'm supposed to be that year." Firailc says, practically beaming. The talk continues until the end of lunch and just as they get up to leave Draco Malfoy starts over.  
  
"Why are you over here with the mud-blood, Potter, and Weasley?" He demands, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are, Malfoy? Get your hand off before I show you what I can do without a wand." She warns, wrenching her arm just a little. He sneers at her and turns to pull her along.  
  
"INNOCENT EYES SHOULD LOOK AWAY NOW!" She calls out so that the whole room can hear her and then busts Draco in the nuts, followed by an elbow to his lower back and a knee to the chin. Draco crumples over crying and gasping for air, blood pouring from his mouth where he spits out a few teeth.  
  
"Wow." Hermione breathes in awe.  
  
"Hemming-Lance doesn't allow wizarding duels, just muggle fights. Makes you pretty strong." Firailc explains and steps over the trembling form towards the door as the hall erupts in applause and Malfoy's henchmen carry him back to the common room. After making a short stop to gather her books she walks into Transfiguration right on time.  
  
"Ms. Sfitavi." McGonagall greets as she changes into her human form.  
  
"Professor." Firailc replies with a large smile and sits down with her fellow Slytherins. As class progresses, and it becomes apparent to her classmates that Firailc isn't all she seems to be, some of them begin to challenge her to do harder and harder transfigurations.  
  
"Students, please calm down." McGonagall calls loudly and they all turn towards her as Firailc swiftly changes the tiger back into a desk. She assigns the homework, a 3-foot essay on the transformations of one form of wood into another, and dismisses them as the bell rings.  
  
"Rubeus!" Firailc calls as she walks out to his hut for Care of Magical Creatures later.  
  
"Firailc, ye know I just remembered yer Dumbledore's niece." He says, clasping a firm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yep, never was much of one for memory were ya?" She teases, grinning at him.  
  
"Nah, too much effort." He jokes in response and they walk out to the pen chatting about some of his latest creatures.  
  
"You know this dunder-head?" Draco sneers as they walk up laughing.  
  
"At least he's smart enough to not piss me off." She intones softly, tapping her foot on the ground tensely. He gulps and shuts his mouth for the rest of the period.  
  
"What ye do to 'em?" Hagrid asks in a whisper, of course, his voice being as deep as it is, his whisper still carries over the rest of the class.  
  
"I beat him up." She replies with an enigmatic grin. Hagrid shrugs and moves towards the pen where three unicorns stand in all their glory.  
  
"RUBEUS! How did you manage to get two adults AND a colt?" Firailc exclaims in surprise as she bounds over the fence towards them.  
  
"Wait, Firailc!" He calls frantically and starts after her.  
  
"Gosh, aren't you just cute?" She gushes as she strokes the young unicorn's soft hair along the neck. Hagrid pulls up short as the older unicorns merely watch as she pets their child.  
  
"And ain't the two of you beautiful as well?" She praises as she strokes their necks as well. They bow and touch their horns to the palm of her hand, showing respect towards her. The little one does the same.  
  
"Awe, I'll call you Seven, simply cause I like you. The mother here will be Bolt, cause you seem to be like lightning already, strong, powerful, and unwilling to stay in one place unless attracted. Sound good?" She comments and the female whinnies in agreement while stomping her feet. The male nudges her and she laughs.  
  
"How about Zip? You certainly have vigor and enjoy running around a lot. Zip sound good to you?" She asks, petting his head. Zip nods and nuzzles her cheek affectionately before trotting off a ways and then coming back, tail raised high and mane being tossed vigorously in accord.  
  
"Well, er, I know we've already covered Unicorns in a class several years ago but er, I thought we migh' have an easy class today." Hagrid explains, scratching his beard thoughtfully. The others nod, most of the Slytherins rolling their eyes, and move forward to pet the unicorns cautiously. Once class is over and everyone heads back to the school for supper, Firailc bids farewell to Zip, Bolt, and Seven and follows them to the edge of the forest.  
  
"You three be careful, okay? I don't want to have to come out here because ya'll got hurt, you hear me?" She admonishes playfully and they neigh at her and nod, then turn and disappear into the forest. She enters the Great Hall and bolts down a hasty lunch at Slytherin table before walking back out to start on her homework in the library.  
  
"Hey guys." She greets, taking a seat beside the slightly younger Gryffindors.  
  
"Hey Firailc. You know, we never asked why you're here anyway. We only have to take the final tests next week and then we'll be out of here as far as schooling." Ron comments.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Dumbledore wanted her here so that he could make sure she's safe against Voldemort." Hermione says exasperatedly.  
  
"Vold's no trouble, I'm just here because Uncle wanted me to keep an eye on things, you know?" Firailc replies, shrugging it off as she pulls parchment, a gorgeous silver and blue quill, and an inkwell with gold ink from her book bag.  
  
"Oh, where did you get that quill?" Hermione asks, her eyes trailing over it.  
  
"This? Um, a place back in North Carolina. You want it? I have others as well." Firailc says and pulls forth practically an armload of more quills in a litany of color mixes.  
  
"Oh wow." Ron moans enviously and stares at them.  
  
"You can each have a couple if you want." She offers and spreads them out on the table. They each take two and place them safely in their bags.  
  
"This place in North Carolina, what's it called?" Hermione asks as she twirls her red/gold quill gently in her hands.  
  
"Uh, I think it was called Myriad Crystal." Firailc says and together, they manage to get through all of that night's homework rather admirably. Once finished Firailc stays to help with theirs and then bids them goodnight, to head onto her dorms. About halfway down the hall she runs into an expanse of black and they collapse together in a jumble of limbs.  
  
"Oops, sorry Professor. I was kind of preoccupied in thought." She says hastily and starts to get up, only to realize that his robes have become ensnared with the button on her jeans.  
  
"Watch where you're going you little prat." He sneers; unable to see whom he has collided with because the torch in that part of the hall has been removed, apparently by Peeves.  
  
"Uh, Professor?" Firailc asks as he starts to move and the button snaps.  
  
"Ms. Sfitavi?" He asks in alarm as he finally recognizes her voice.  
  
"What ever you do, don't move. I'll see if I can get us unstuck." She says and reaches down to unfasten the cloak before it gets caught on her zipper as well. Just as it comes off the button he moves and it brushes the zipper, snatching on it and pulling it down.  
  
"What was that?" He asks cautiously.  
  
"YOUR cloak is caught on the zipper of MY jeans. Now hold still before I just rip your cloak." She warns and fiddles with the fabric, trying not to tear it.  
  
"How the bloody hell did it get caught there of all places?" He snaps at her as he starts to move away.  
  
"Hold still damn it." She snarls and unhooks the fabric. "Ah ha, out." She says and crawls away to get to her feet and extend a helping hand. Once getting him to his feet she zips her jeans back up and refastens them.  
  
"Why, exactly, were you so preoccupied that you ran into me?" He asks angrily once he has dusted himself off.  
  
"I was thinking about something and I didn't see you, but of course that's the whole point anyway right? Don't be seen so you can sneak up on students and tell them off for being out of bed at this hour. I was just on my way back from the library." She explains, not sounding the least bit sarcastic or agitated. In fact, she sounds right cheerful.  
  
"Get to your bed, Ms. Sfitavi, and don't let me catch you prowling about the halls at this hour again." He sneers and starts to walk by her.  
  
"What, no detention or anything? Geez, that's a shock." Firailc comments and shrugs, starting to move away.  
  
"You want detention, Ms. Sfitavi?" Snape asks incredulously as he turns back to look at her and she does the same.  
  
"Doesn't really matter to me one way or the other, Hemming-Lance will make you pretty nonchalant in the area of punishments." She replies with a small shrug.  
  
"Tomorrow after class, Ms. Sfitavi. You'll learn not to be so blasé towards punishments once you have a detention with me." Snape says sharply and spins, walking back the way he was headed.  
  
"Blasé, I like that word." Firailc giggles and moves on to her own dorm, getting a good night's rest for tomorrow. The next morning, as she heads in for breakfast, several boys rush up to her asking a bunch of questions.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"Will you go with me to the End of Year Yuleball?"  
  
"BOYS!" She shouts over their racket and they shut up instantly.  
  
"One, I'm 17. Two, I'm staying at least until the war is over. Three, I will not go with any of you to the End of Year Yuleball because I am waiting for a certain someone to ask me and if he doesn't ask I will go alone. Any other questions?" Instead of being put off by her answer they group around her, still vying for her attention. Constantly bickering over who will fix her plate and who will pass her glass and a hundred other things.  
  
"Boys, please excuse me while I walk away from this inane wrangling." She says politely, gets to her feet, picks up her bag, and walks away chewing down on an apple she snatched up as she passed by. The boys break into a fight about running her off.  
  
"Boys!" She sighs in exasperation as she meets Hermione, Ron, and Harry on their way to Trelawney's class.  
  
"What?" Hermione asks immediately.  
  
"They swamped me at breakfast not five minutes ago wanting to know if I'd go to the Yuleball with them. Naturally I said no and that I was waiting for a certain someone to ask." She replies, rolling her eyes severely.  
  
"Well are you? Waiting for a certain someone I mean." Harry asks.  
  
"Yeah, but he hasn't noticed me yet." Firailc replies, shrugging it off.  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Ron says emphatically.  
  
"I don't. He's a real man so he's most definitely not a virgin." Firailc replies.  
  
"Inappropriate talk down the corridors?" A croaky voice asks and they turn to see Filch standing right in front of them.  
  
"Argus! I haven't seen you in the longest time!" Firailc says, reaching down and instinctively petting Mrs. Norris behind the ears. The cat, to most everyone's surprise, leans into her touch and begins to purr.  
  
"Who are ya?" Filch asks suspiciously.  
  
"Firailc Sfitavi. Guess you don't remember me either. Uncle keeps assuring me that I've changed a lot in the last 16 years but I don't think so." Firailc replies, shrugging and grinning at him.  
  
"Ms. Sfitavi? Ye can't be. Last time I saw ya were barely two feet tall." Filch growls in amusement and surprise.  
  
"Yep, that was I. This old castle remembers me at least though." She comments, grinning a little more.  
  
"No wonder Mrs. Norris was so keen to let ya' pet 'er. You two used to run around like newborn kittens when Dumbledore had ya for the summer." Filch says, grinning with his normal not-so-healthy teeth.  
  
"Yeah, that always was fun. You're still the caretaker? Proud of it too I bet, except I'm still sure you hate the way the students are always causing so much trouble though, huh?" She teases, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Nasty little troublemakers." Filch snarls but with much more good humor than anyone's ever heard him use and no sign of vindictiveness in sight.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll probably see you later tonight if you drop by Slytherin Hall about an hour or two after the last class. Professor Snape gave me detention because I ran into him last night after leaving the library. See you then?" She asks. Filch nods and seems to disappear down the hall that he just came from.  
  
"You have an amazing ability in talking to someone, you know that?" Ron comments, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Sometimes it helps to know a person when you're young." She replies and she, Harry, and Ron move towards Trelawney's classroom while Hermione moves on to Arithmancy.  
  
"Good morning my dears." Trelawney says once every one is seated.  
  
"Hey old bat." Firailc teases from where she sits, right in the front.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Trelawney fairly bristles at her.  
  
"I said hey, you old bat with the shawls and overgrown glasses. Can I wear them?" She asks, imitating a five year-old's innocence and clasping her hands politely on the desktop.  
  
"Firailc!" Trelawney exclaims and clasps her in a hearty hug.  
  
"Hey." She replies, grinning like a fool as they pull back and regard each other.  
  
"You've been well, my dear?" Trelawney asks affectionately.  
  
"Beatin' up all the boys." Firailc replies good-naturedly. Trelawney laughs and nods.  
  
"Yes, did I not predict that you would be a heartbreaker when you got older? Look at you, a beautiful young girl now." Trelawney says, sounding for all the world like a proud parent.  
  
"You know it." Firailc replies arrogantly.  
  
"That I do. That I do." Trelawney laughs and they move onto the rest of the class with a much better day than nearly anyone's ever had. For once, Trelawney doesn't predict a single bad thing happening, except for Parvati Patil getting a hang nail later on, which she does just as class ends.  
  
"That was great!" Ron cries as they exit class and head for lunch.  
  
"Not bad." Harry agrees, his scar starting to throb lightly. Firailc picks up on it immediately and grabs his arm.  
  
"Come on." She says and starts towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"No, it's okay. I just have a headache." He assures her and wiggles free to continue on to lunch. Her gaze following him worriedly, she acquiesces nervously and they eat lunch in silence, other than the boys who once again bother Firailc beyond limit.  
  
"See you guys in Potions." She says and disappears to her next class. Two periods later they meet up outside of Snape's classroom and walk in talking.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Harry asks, pointing to a slightly older woman arguing heatedly with Snape.  
  
"Mother?" Firailc exclaims, stomping forward to glare the woman in the eyes sharply.  
  
"Firailc, dear. We are leaving now. This man is a Death Eater and I will not have you being taught by such a- such a- such a lowlife." She says angrily and starts to grab her daughter's arm.  
  
"Oh, he is?" Firailc asks curiously but doesn't push it due to the look on his face. "Look, Uncle wouldn't bring me here unless it was safe. Besides, you can forget it. You don't own me and I owe you nothing." Firailc says firmly and pulls away to sit down in a desk heavily.  
  
"You will come with me right now young lady." Her mother rages and suddenly Firailc gets a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Yes mother." She says sarcastically but evil taints her voice. "By the way, Professor Snape is my Head of House." She adds and watches as her 'mother' turns on him sharply.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" She shouts and slaps him, much to his shock and the class's horror.  
  
"Nope, wrong word." Firailc says as she stands back up and taps the woman on the shoulder.  
  
"We are going now, honey." She says, turning to face the doorway sharply.  
  
"No, you're going to Azkaban." Firailc says calmly and pulls out her wand, pointing it right to the temple of the other woman.  
  
"What are you doing?" She rages.  
  
"Revealing who it is that took the polyjuice potion." Firailc says cheerily and mutters a spell. Almost instantly the woman writhes and twists, screaming in agony as she turns into a much older woman with a bunch of wrinkles and old, gnarled skin.  
  
"You bitch!" She rasps and reaches for her own wand.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, not here." She says, placing her boot over the old hag's wrist and breaking it with a little pressure. The woman screams and curses at her feebly.  
  
"You will pay for this. The Dark Lord will have you for his own." She croaks feebly and spits on the boot.  
  
"Oh no, that wasn't right now was it? Pity, these were my favorites too. Oh well, you'll just have to pay for that." Firailc says softly, and gets a firm grip on the old virago, yanking her up a good six inches from the floor and carrying her off, the door remaining open behind them.  
  
"The instructions are on the board." Snape growls and stalks out, following Firailc rapidly as the stunned class finally comes to their senses and begins to talk frantically.  
  
"Where are you going?" He demands.  
  
"To Uncle's office. He'll want to see the old fishwife." Firailc replies ill temperedly. "Sir." She adds as an afterthought. As Snape follows her, a thousand thoughts run through his head. That she is cold and calculating on a moment's notice, and that her temperament is somewhat interminable. That she is surprisingly attractive. That he shouldn't have had that last thought. That she isn't a stranger to danger. That she is cool, calm, and collective. And finally, that this apparently affects her more than she wants to admit.  
  
"What's bothering you so much?" Snape asks, surprising both himself and Firailc.  
  
"My mother- she died a day before I was sent for." She answers, forcing the blockage in her throat back down once more.  
  
"You were close to her?" He asks softly.  
  
"Very, and she wouldn't have acted like that. By the way, sorry for letting the gorgon slap you but I had to know what this person would have done in response." She replies.  
  
"Hmph." He replies but he can't summon up enough energy to be angry with her. Instead, he finds himself admiring her. Her courage, her quick wit, and her self-discipline.  
  
"We're here." She announces and knocks on the statue three times. Dumbledore walks out mere seconds later.  
  
"This bitch just tried to pose as Yerk." She says, giving the imposter a firm shake that sets her off into squalls of revenge and half- curses. Dumbledore's eyes glow like ice-diamonds and he body binds the witch before floating her up to his office in front of him.  
  
"I'll let you know what I find out." He says, his tone as cold as a glacier. Firailc nods to his back and turns around, almost running into Snape's chest.  
  
"Maybe we should get back to class?" She suggests, blinking several times as she looks him in the eyes and, for the first time, notices they are the same height.  
  
"Yes. Of course." He replies, blinking as he comes back to the present and spins on his heel, striding away with Firailc matching pace beside him.  
  
"SNAPE AND FIRAILC! SITTING IN A TREE!" Peeves bursts from an empty classroom, throwing bits of chalk at them as he passes, cackling madly at their attempt to protect their faces from the small projectiles.  
  
"That little." Snape trails off harshly, turning to Firailc in confusion when she starts to laugh. As he watches she slowly falls against the wall and slides down it, laughing so hard that she starts to clutch her stomach.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asks in aggravation. Almost as if on cue the laughter dies away and Firailc starts to cry, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing against the denim of her jeans. Shocked and somewhat abashed, Snape kneels beside her and rests a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ms. Sfitavi?" He asks in rough concern. Slowly her whimpers fade away and she stops sniffling, wiping her eyes on the backs of her fists and getting back to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine. Sorry." She says softly, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
"I don't know why I'm asking but, do you want to talk about it?" Snape asks, indicating the empty room gently.  
  
"No, that's okay. You might be my Head of House and might be obligated to listen but you don't need my woes as well. I'm good." She says, waving it off carelessly.  
  
"It is obviously not 'good' if you just broke into tears so easily. You don't strike me as the kind that cries very often." Snape says, stepping into the doorway in odd hopes that she'll follow.  
  
"I'm not, it's just a little fresh and I thought that by pretending it hadn't happened I might be able to ignore it until it didn't hurt quite so much but this event just brought it all crashing home." She says quietly, leaning against one of the desks dejectedly as Snape closes the door.  
  
"What happened?" He asks, leaning against a desk across from her, his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"You sure you want to hear this? It's not exactly a family story." She jokes halfheartedly. He gives a small, sympathetic smile and she inhales deeply, letting it out slowly while collecting her thoughts.  
  
"Well, I had been gone for a week, visiting this friend from Hemming- Lance that happened to be staying with her grandparents for a few days. When I got back mum and I went out for a nice, quiet dinner together because really, we hadn't seen each other in over a month what with my being away at school helping after the small explosion and her away on business in northern Arabia. We went to a fast food place, got some hamburgers, and had a nice little chat. Everything was completely normal. Then, when we got home we went to bed. Except, I didn't actually go to bed. I sat up with my headphones on playing a video game, that's a muggle type of thing by the way, and didn't hear the man enter the room. He was just a simple muggle burglar. I could tell because he went totally psycho when I cast that stunning spell on him, but his gun hit the ground and went off. The bullet hit mum in the lung. If I hadn't been so preoccupied making wise cracks to the guy mum would have been fine but-" Firailc bursts into tears once more and curls up on the desk, looping her arms around her drawn up knees and rocking back and forth lightly. Snape, concerned for her, wraps his arms around her shoulders and rests his head on her crown, resolutely willing his body not to misinterpret the gesture for something inappropriate. Seeking the warmth of his body, Firailc leans against his chest and grasps his robes in her fists, letting her tears soak his shirt incessantly.  
  
"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Ssshh, it's not your fault. Sssshh." He whispers soothingly, letting her cry herself out. After a few moments more, where Snape continues to whisper reassurances in her ear, she begins to calm down and her breathing returns to normal.  
  
"Better now?" He asks in amusement as she pulls back, her eyes still a little watery.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about your shirt." She says, indicating the slightly darker patch that clings to his chest rather irritatingly.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about." He replies quietly, unwilling to break the tranquil silence that has fallen over them as they gaze into each other's eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess we pretend this didn't happen huh? So you can keep up your appearances?" She asks, drawing away to wipe her eyes on her soft navy- blue t-shirt.  
  
"Of course." He replies, hoping that his voice doesn't betray his regret. They both back away and straighten their clothing. With a wave of his wand, Snape vanishes the tears from their clothing and they leave. Firailc waiting outside the room as Snape continues in to assign homework just before the bell rings.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asks as she spots Firailc leaning against the stone wall.  
  
"Nothing." She answers, knowing they would see through any attempt she made at being normal.  
  
"Don't let it get you down. At least he didn't just want you dead, like me." Harry says, patting her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm just going to bed after detention." Firailc replies and starts for the door silently.  
  
"Don't let it get you down." Harry repeats.  
  
"And don't let Snape the Git get to you either!" Ron calls as she disappears beyond the door. Sharing worried glances, they go to the library to start their homework.  
  
"Ms. Sfitavi?" Snape asks as she enters but he just can't work up enough energy to put his usual sneer on upon seeing her still teary eyes.  
  
"Detention. What do you want me to do?" She asks calmly, swallowing her few remaining tears to look him in the eyes with some of her normal cheerfulness.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asks, again lapsing into the listener of problems that he had been moments ago.  
  
"I'm fine." She says firmly and he nods, finally getting himself back under control. // She doesn't want my care; she said to pretend it never happened. Yeah right, like I could ever forget her body pressed next to mine // he thinks ruefully and nods once, his teacher mask once more back in place.  
  
"Then get to work scrubbing the cauldrons until the end of two hours." He says harshly and watches as she nods once, magicking a toothbrush into her hand along with a pail of soapy water. Pulling over the largest cauldron first she suds up the brush and begins to scrub its ten- gallon inside. Once finished with that one, she moves onto the only other ten-gallon, presently followed by the five-gallon. After about an hour she begins to sing, softly at first but with a louder and more certain voice as the words flow back to her. Snape listens with rapt attention, hanging onto her beautiful voice like a drowning man to his only lifeline.  
  
It takes a little time some times  
To get your feet back on the ground  
It takes a little time some times  
To get the Titanic turned back around  
It takes a little time some times  
But baby you're not goin' down  
It takes more than you got right now  
Give it, give it time  
What's this walking through my door  
I know I've seen the look before  
Sometimes on faces in the street  
And sometimes in the mirror looking back at me  
You can't fix this pain with money  
You can't rush a weary soul  
You can't sweep it under the rug now honey  
It don't take a lot to know  
It takes a little time sometimes  
To get your feet back on the ground  
It takes a little time sometimes  
To get the Titanic turned back around  
It takes a little time sometimes  
But baby you're not goin' down  
It takes more than you got right now  
Give it, give it time  
Yeah  
Give it time  
Well it may not be over by mornin'  
But Rome wasn't built in a day  
You can name that thing a thousand times  
And it won't make it go away  
Let me put my arms around you  
And hold you while you weep  
We've been talkin' and you know what  
I'm sick of this talk  
And there's nothing there won't keep  
It takes a little time sometimes  
To get your feet back on the ground  
It takes a little time sometimes  
To turn the Titanic turn around  
It takes a little time some times  
But baby you're not goin' down  
It takes more than you got right now  
Give it, give it time  
It takes a little more time, more time  
(Turn the Titanic around)  
Turn it around, around, around  
(Baby you're not going down)  
Takes a little time sometimes  
You can't fix this pain with money  
You can't rush a weary soul  
You can't sweep it under the rug now honey  
It don't take a lot to know  
(Know)  
It takes a little time sometimes  
To get your feet back on the ground  
It takes a little time sometimes  
To turn the Titanic turn around  
It takes a little time sometimes  
But baby you're not goin' down  
You got things to think of now  
So give it, give it time  
Give it, give it time  
It takes a little time sometimes  
Yeah  
It takes a little time sometimes  
It takes a little time  
To get your feet back on the ground  
Baby you're not goin' down  
It takes a little time sometimes  
  
"Where did you learn to sing like that?" He asks softly as she finishes. Blushing because she hadn't realized she had been singing aloud, she ducks her head swiftly.  
  
"I didn't, I just remembered that song and heard it playing in my mind. I normally sing along with music that I listen to, I just didn't realize that I did this time as well. Sorry." She says and continues to scrub in silence. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, even to himself, Snape finds himself wishing that she would sing some more, if only one more song.  
  
"Your voice is lovely." He says, blushing now himself.  
  
"T-thank you." She says in surprise, giving him a small smile. As two hours pass she continues to scrub, both of them unaware of the time until the door opens and Filch walks in.  
  
"Professor." He says coldly.  
  
"Filch." Snape responds in kind and happens to look at the time, as does Firailc thanks to the distraction.  
  
"I'll be going now professor." She says cheerfully and packs up her things as she just finishes scrubbing the last cauldron. Once out the door she pats Filch on the shoulder and shakes her head.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asks gruffly.  
  
"Nah, perhaps things might just be right. He complimented me on my singing voice. I hadn't even realized I had been singing aloud." She says, giggling at the stunned look on Filch's face.  
  
"Sure you didn't put a spell on him? A compliment? Well, can't say as I blame him. You've always had a beautiful voice." Filch agrees and they move off towards Slytherin common room together.  
  
"Come on Argus. You heard me I know you did. My singing is terrible." She assures him emphatically.  
  
"Me dear, it is the exact opposite. Trust me, phoenix song pales in comparison." Filch replies, giving her a sarcastic glance.  
  
"Oh, you old flirt." She laughs and slaps him on the shoulder good- naturedly.  
  
"Nah, yer much too young for me. I'd be robbing the bleedin' cradle." Filch replies, chuckling though.  
  
"Ha ha, you always were concerned with the appropriate. You know, if you would actually get out of this castle once in a while, you might actually be able to find you a woman and settle down. I'm sure Uncle would allow the two of you to live here." Firailc comments as they come to the Common Room entrance, a bare damp stretch of stone.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow probably." Firailc says and bids him goodnight to continue with his prowling. After gaining access into the common room, she overheard Malfoy say the password last time, she immediately goes up to her room and drops onto the bed, going to sleep.  
  
"My dear." A cold voice drawls out of the darkness.  
  
"Go away, I'm not dealing with you tonight Vold. I have more important things to do." She replies sharply as she continues to make her little chain of daisies.  
  
"No you don't." He drawls some more, obviously loathe stopping circling her. She kicks her leg out and he glides over it, stopping to run a chill hand down her cheek.  
  
"Get away from me you perv." She spits contemptuously.  
  
"Now, now luv. Is that anyway to talk to your master?" He coos next to her ear.  
  
"Bugger off somewhere else. You ain't my master and I don't belong to you." She snaps and sets the flower chain down, getting up to stomp over to a tree and pick a juicy red apple.  
  
"They are poisoned." Voldemort says as a small black worm begins to work its way to the surface.  
  
"Stop tainting my dreams. I know I'm Slytherin but you should realize that means I'm cunning, sly, like a fox, and we vixen know how to recognize danger and stupidity, of which you are both. Slytherin does not mean evil, it means intelligent and leaning towards our own gains. Were I to join you I would further your interests and not mine, not very Slytherin of me, wouldn't you say?" She asks, turning logic against him.  
  
"We would share everything." He murmurs into her ear while trailing one finger down her throat.  
  
"Puh-lease. You mean you would take everything for yourself. I am not so naïve to be deceived like this or by any other means you could think up. Get over yourself Vold. I will not join you." She says firmly, dropping the apple to the ground and crossing her arms over her chest firmly. "I'm going to wake up now. Goodbye." She says vehemently and...  
  
Wakes up calmly in her own bed, a severe migraine causing her eyes to twitch at the light from her window.  
  
"Damn bloody pillock." She growls in agitation and gets up. After a quick shower she puts on clean clothes and heads down for breakfast, turning around when she sees the mob that plagued her yesterday. The day goes as what passes for normal at Hogwarts and even Snape manages to act like she didn't cry in his arms and she didn't reveal such a raw truth about herself to him. Things are like that for the rest of the week and come Monday morning, she takes the first of her tests, a practical one on Transfiguration. Later is Charms. After her Herbology exam is Care of Magical Creatures, then Divination. Following History of Magic is her Muggle Studies and then Friday she has only one exam, Potions.  
  
"Professor." She greets as she walks in Friday for the exam. Snape gives her his usual sneer and gestures to the cauldron simmering lightly over its fire. She looks to the board and sees the instructions. She has to figure out what potion is currently brewed, and change it into a sleeping potion.  
  
"What kind of sleeping potion?" She asks, stepping up to the cauldron and setting her backpack down.  
  
"You figure it out." He snaps and watches in silence as she places a little bit of wormwood into the mix, turning the crimson a dark shade of blue.  
  
"Ah ha, got this in one." She says to herself happily and adds the shredded skin of two slugs, followed by the powdered canine tooth of a dragon.  
  
"Where did you learn to make this?" Snape asks, staring into the crystal blue depths of the potion.  
  
"Hemming-Lance. It was on our six-year finals." She says.  
  
"Do you remember its name?" He asks, glaring at her cheerfulness.  
  
"The Draught of Dreams. It puts you to sleep for a while, and then when you wake up you know what will occur for that one week next. It can only be taken once though or the wizard or witch will slip into a permanent coma. It is considered a sleeping potion because of its first effects." She explains calmly. Snape nods and marks down her scores, dismissing her to gesture for the next person. She leaves feeling somewhat triumphant and gestures for Hermione to go on in.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Ron asks fearfully.  
  
"Pay attention and read the board, you'll do fine." She assures him and continues down the hall to lunch. As she enters the usual boys rush up to her and, feeling so good about knowing she passed all the exams, she actually sits with them and lets them play the well-meaning hosts. A small white owl flies in and lands on her lap with a small bit of parchment in its beak a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey, Vim. What you up to, huh?" She asks as she offers it food and water, which it takes gratefully while she read the letter. Recognizing the writing on the outside she excuses herself and moves to a secluded corner before reading the actual letter itself.  
  
Ms. Sfitavi,  
  
I wish to speak with you later about a specific object of some importance. Please meet me in my office later tonight. Send reply.  
  
Sign,  
S.  
S.  
  
"Would any of you happen to have parchment and pencil?" She asks politely and the boys scramble to get both for her.  
  
"Thanks Seamus." She says, recognizing the boy who hands her the supplies. He blushes and ducks his head in embarrassment.  
  
Professor,  
  
I will be happy to stop by for as long as you wish to speak. What time?  
  
Sincerely,  
F.  
S.  
  
Giving the letter to Vim, she lets the tiny school owl take off and deliver the message.  
  
"I'll see you guys later. I need to speak with my Uncle for a while." She says and starts out, the prospect of walking with her to the Headmaster's office keeping them from following. Instead of going to her Uncle though, she makes a left turn as she gets out the doors and walks out onto the grounds to lie quietly by the lake, watching the Giant Squid bask in the warm sun. Vim lands on her shoulder a few minutes later and she smiles as she opens the letter.  
  
Ms. Sfitavi,  
  
Six o' clock is acceptable. Send Vim if you cannot make it. It will not take long.  
  
Sign,  
S.  
S.  
  
Turning the letter over, she writes another response.  
  
Professor Snape,  
  
I assure you, I will be there. There is no hurry.  
  
Sincerely,  
Firailc  
S.  
  
Giving it back to the bird, she pats it on the head and tosses it into the air, watching as it makes a short dive to an owl entrance in the side of the castle. Almost immediately is reappears with a response.  
  
Ms. Sfitavi,  
  
I have need to change the time to five o' clock. Is this fine?  
  
Sign,  
S.  
S.  
  
Professor Snape,  
  
It is fine, if you would like I can come now and you have no need of worrying about a time change. If you have free time that is.  
  
Sincerely,  
Firailc  
S.  
  
Sending Vim along once more, she rises to her feet and walks back to the castle. The bird catches up to her as she enters the doors.  
  
Ms. Sfitavi,  
  
Are you certain you have time?  
  
Sign,  
S.  
S.  
  
Yes, I have the time.  
  
Sincerely,  
Firailc  
  
Sending the tiny bird one final time she starts for the dungeons right behind it. Only a moment after it enter Snape's classroom it flies right back out with a new message, which it delivers into her palm before passing out from so many consecutive deliveries.  
  
Ms. Sfitavi,  
  
You are welcome to appear any time that is convenient.  
  
Sign,  
S.  
S.  
  
Chuckling softly she lets the owl perch on her shoulder as she folds the message and places it into her pocket.  
  
"We wore the poor thing out sending so many letters." She teases as she walks into the classroom.  
  
"Oh." He says feebly, blushing slightly now that he faces her and his courage drops to his feet.  
  
"What did you wish to talk about?" She asks, taking a seat across from him by leaning against one of the desktops. All other students have left now because the testing is finally over.  
  
"Um, would it be too promiscuous, I mean would it be- er, could I- um." He trails off uncertainly, looking away in his own discomfort.  
  
"Yes?" She asks in amusement, leaning forward to smile at him softly.  
  
"Er, would- would you consider." Again he trails off, thinking over the rumors he heard in passing.  
  
"Um, this might be a bit of a jump, even for my mind so excuse me if I seem a little over-eager but, is this in any way related to the fact that I am waiting for a certain someone to ask me out to the Yuleball?" She asks curiously.  
  
"So you are." He murmurs, barely loud enough for her to hear. "Um, n- no, That's fine. It was nothing important." He says, clearing his throat and moving around his desk to escort her back out now that he has his equilibrium once more.  
  
"Um, you wanted to ask me out to the Yuleball?" She asks, staying where she is to regard him curiously.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" He asks, but sounds nervous even to his own ears.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to judge you no matter what it is you ask and I'll probably die of curiosity if you don't ask so, what was it?" She asks earnestly.  
  
"Would- would you go with me to the Yuleball?" He mutters to the door as he faces it, just enough so that she can't make out the actual words.  
  
"I couldn't make out what you said, could you speak louder, or maybe a little clearer?" She asks, hoping she figured the words right.  
  
"I was going to ask if you would go with me to the Yuleball but since you are waiting for Potter to ask you, I needn't have asked." He snaps, gesturing towards the door.  
  
"Harry? Why would you think I was waiting for Harry?" Firailc asks in utter confusion.  
  
"That's who nearly everyone is after, I don't see why you should be any different." Snape says and glares at her.  
  
"Maybe because I'm not them and grew up in America." She comments lightly, not moving from her seat beneath his harsh glare.  
  
"What has that got to do with anything?" He asks sharply.  
  
"In America, boyfriends are taken too lightly, as are dates. It teaches you to think things through before you go after someone for fame or glory." She replies, sliding from the desk and walking towards her Professor of two weeks.  
  
"What are you getting at?" He snarls, trying to stare her down but failing.  
  
"If you listened to what I said to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, I mentioned that I was waiting for a specific man. Not a boy, like Harry or any of the other students here." She purrs sensuously, letting her open palm rest against his chest, feeling his heart thud beneath her fingers delightfully.  
  
"I-is that- do you mean to say?" He asks, gulping fiercely now that he is faced with her.  
  
"Yes, I'll go with you." She says and lets her lips whisper over his in a feather light kiss that leaves both of them watering for each other.  
  
"I'll see you then." She murmurs and pulls away, walking out the open door with a soft smile in her eyes as she hears Snape slowly slide down the wall in shock and joy. As soon as she enters the room, the boys are back, already asking if she will go to the Yuleball with them.  
  
"Boys." She says quietly and they all shut up to listen. "The guy I mentioned earlier, the specific one I was talking about that I wanted to ask me to the Yuleball, asked just a few minutes ago as I was walking out of a teacher's classroom. Stop asking because I already have a date." She says and sits down beside Hermione to eat her meal in peace.  
  
"Who is he?" Harry and Ron ask immediately.  
  
"Yes, I really must know." Hermione agrees ardently.  
  
"You already know him, but you'll see us at the Yuleball. Don't worry about it." Firailc replies, that enigmatic grin back on her face once more.  
  
"Come on, you can tell us!" Ron urges, leaning in so she can whisper it in his ear.  
  
"No, you'll see." She says and will answer no more questions about him.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" Hermione asks finally.  
  
"Oh, that's easy. A long, silver curve-hugging gown with a low cut bodice and no shoulder straps, a sheath. Silver high-heels, too. My hair will be altered so that it pulls back nicely, just a few strands of my bangs hanging around the outer corners of my eyes for looks. About mid- thigh and down will most definitely be showing and I'll most likely wear diamond earrings, probably in the shape of two serpents entwined together because we both are in Slytherin after all. My nails are going to be painted an emerald green, with silver stars sparkling on them as well. A simple silver chain with a silver serpent with emerald eyes will probably be around my neck." She says, eyes growing distant as she pictures the outfit in her mind.  
  
"He's in Slytherin? Who is it!" Harry and Ron demand, urgency renewed by the new information.  
  
"Draco!" Harry exclaims in horror.  
  
"No." Firailc lets out with a little sigh and continues daydreaming.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione says, clasping her hands over her mouth as realization sets in.  
  
"You know? Who?" The boys instantly insist.  
  
"Do you know?" Firailc asks, turning to face her. Hermione whispers in her ear and she nods. "Don't tell. You'll ruin the surprise."  
  
"This I've got to see. What are you going to make him wear?" Hermione asks enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, not dress robes. He wears robes too often as it is. I'll probably figure out a way to get him into some muggle clothing. Probably a black-silver suit that hugs his body firmly but has a tint of green when turned the right way. Shiny black dress shoes, of course. Maybe a silver hoop of a snake through his left ear, he would look good with that, don't you think? Hmm, maybe tie his hair back with a green ribbon so that you can see a little more of his neck instead of that occasional glimpse." She muses thoughtfully while picturing it all in her mind.  
  
"I think that would look splendid, but how are you going to talk him into it?" Hermione responds almost instantly.  
  
"I don't know, I'll think of something. When's our next Hogsmeade visit?" Firailc asks distractedly.  
  
"This weekend!" Hermione exclaims.  
  
"Really? Whoah, I haven't got much time then. Guys, I'll see ya' later." She says, seemingly alert for the first time since walking into the room, and dashes out the door, straight into Professor Snape.  
  
"Oops, sorry, in a hurry. See you soon." She mutters into his ear in passing and he glares after her, confusion coating his mind as he watches her run towards Dumbledore's office at top speed.  
  
"Uncle, there's a problem." She says as soon as she gets into his office.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asks, immediately on his feet at seeing his niece so out of breath. She stops for a moment, looks down at herself where her chest crashes with each breath, and then laughs.  
  
"Oops, sorry to scare you. Not that kind of emergency. I meant more along the lines of me and my date at the Yuleball kind of emergency." She explains hastily. He nods, exhaling in relief, and sits back down.  
  
"What's wrong and, forgive me for asking but, who's your date?" Dumbledore asks cheerfully.  
  
"Promise you won't try to kill him when you find out?" She half- jokes.  
  
"My dear niece, as long as he doesn't try to hurt you in anyway, he is safe from my wrath." Dumbledore replies, chuckling.  
  
"Cool, It's Snape." Dumbledore chokes on his own chuckle and stares at her in astonishment.  
  
"Severus?" He asks in a strangled gasp.  
  
"Uncle." She warns.  
  
"It's fine just, I didn't expect you to be the kind to make a move for him, or him for you actually." Dumbledore explains hastily.  
  
"Why not?" Firailc asks, clearly affronted.  
  
"Now calm down, I only meant that there is a war going on and he realizes the risk everyone is running, and there is the age differences." Dumbledore says, trying to placate her rising ire.  
  
"Oh, okay then. But still, I need some help." She says, seemingly dropping the subject for a slightly altered version.  
  
"And what would that be?" Dumbledore asks politely.  
  
"I need to get him to a muggle clothing store because I don't want him in dress robes, I want to see him wearing a muggle suit and all that. Plus, the dress I want is in the muggle world." She says carelessly.  
  
"It's not safe out there right now, are you absolutely certain you have to do this?" Dumbledore asks cautiously.  
  
"Yes Uncle, a thousand percent certain. So do I have permission to kidnap your Potions Master this weekend?" She asks innocently.  
  
"Be on the alert at all times." He warns but nods his consensus.  
  
"COOL! Thanks Uncle!" She exclaims and jumps from her seat, giving him a big hug and then bounding out the door happily, leaving Dumbledore to shake his head in amusement.  
  
A/N Does anyone want to see me continue this? Please let me know. I'm working on a chapter two. 


End file.
